


When The Sky Glows Gray

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couplets, Poetry, Winter, abab - Freeform, assonance, seasonal poetry, winter poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros





	When The Sky Glows Gray

I love those days when the sky glows gray and the world whispers softly neath my feet,  
When the heavens above flow snow-gray as a dove, a gentle, feathered sheet;  
When dead collect by slow reflections cast by gellid, freezing pools;  
When the whole world lies with resting eyes and cozy warmth as the air around it cools.  
When life gives way to death's cold haze to renew its bounds and leaps,  
When vibrant warmth sways for white and gray as the world returns, once more, to sleep.


End file.
